


Anniversary

by haanon



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a happy ending(?), Hnnnnnnng, M/M, call your deceased love one au, my lord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haanon/pseuds/haanon
Summary: "Happy Anniversary, Seyoonie.""Happy Anniversary, Kwan."





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> shUT UP I CANNOT BELIEVE I WROTE THIS (IN ONE SITTING TOO)  
> I NEVER WANT TO WRITE AGAIN NOOPE  
> I TOLD MYSELF I WOULDNT DO THIS AND FUCK HERE I AM I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS IS KIND OF RUSHED
> 
> *not proofread, i apologize for any mistakes*
> 
> FUCK ME
> 
> listened to styx helix - myth & roid while writing this

The clock ticks. It's too early in the morning, and he should be sleeping. His body feels tired and heavy, yet his mind is completely awake, simply thinking about the same things over and over again.

A shrill ring of a phone jolts him out of his thoughts and he has to blink once, maybe twice, before he picks up the phone.

"Hello?" Byeongkwan asks, his voice hoarse and croaky from misuse. He hasn't spoken to anyone in a while since _the accident_. His family friends have known to give him distance.

"Hyung?" Yoochan's gentle voice fills his ears, and he replies with a quick _yeah?_

"I-I called him. I called... Donghun hyung."

Byeongkwan freezes up, a chill running through his body. He released a shaky breath and closed his eyes, leaning his head back to stare up at the ceiling.

_What was he supposed to say?_

Yoochan answered that question for him by continuing to speak.

"He says he's sorry that he made your anniversary sad. He knows how much you were looking forward to it," Yoochan started, pausing a bit before continuing on to make sure that Byeongkwan was still listening. "And he says... That you should call Seyoon hyung soon. He's getting restless."

Byeongkwan gulped audibly, choosing hug his knees, hiding, even though there was no one else in the dark room. He was terrified to the point he would sleepless nights, to let go of _him_ so easily. He didn't want Seyoon to be simply a memory that was gone forever. They were supposed to be together for their anniversary, to spend the night together in their apartment, to cuddle and sneak in kisses while they watched their favorite movie, to sleep in each other's arms.

And that never happened.

"I'll think about it," Byeongkwan whispered, eyeing the white card on his desk that seemed to haunt him. "See you, Chan."

He hung up the phone and slowly reached out to the card. It felt like poison in between his fingers and he released a shaky breath as he read the number, as he had done hundreds of times before, even though he had memorized it at this point.

Tears streamed down his face as the sounds of his hiccups and sobs filled the room. He cried for himself and cried for the loss of his lover - _his home_  - as well.

♡

It was a clear night, Byeongkwan remembered. There wasn't any problems with the weather it certainly didn't feel like anything bad was going to happen. He was relaxing in his apartment with Yoochan, who was waiting for Donghun to pick him up. Donghun and Seyoon had went to go pick up things from the store, all because Seyoon was indecisive and needed Donghun's help selecting something that would be easy to cook yet delicious at the same time.

It was getting late, and the two were suspicious when the two others were still not back. The time kept on going by with no sign of Donghun or Seyoon, until someone knocked on the door.

Byeongkwan hesitantly opened the door and found no one there, until he looked down at the ground where two white envelopes lie. One was addressed to Chan and the other...

_To him._

He covered his mouth and fell to his knees, a choked sob escaping his mouth.

He cried all night as the news relayed what happened at the shooting of a certain store.

♡

The sun had rose after he finished crying his heart out, like all the other times. His throat felt dry from all the screaming he had done in his pillow and his eyes were puffy and red. Byeongkwan curled up into a ball on _their_ bed, peeking slightly to open up his phone to look at the date.

It was a year today.

Maybe that's why Chan had finally called Donghun. It was a year since they both had passed away. He gripped his phone tighter, to the point his knuckles turned white.

_Was it time?_

Byeongkwan decided, with a shaky breath and a slight nod that yes, _it was time_. If Yoochan could do it, he could, too.

He slowly unlocked his phone and stared at his home screen, which was a picture of him and his lover. They were both smiling happily and Byeongkwan recalled they had taken the picture a few days prior to their anniversary. A few days prior to Seyoon's death.

Byeongkwan bit his lip as he quickly pressed on the phone icon, entering the digits at a slow pace. Once the all the numbers were entered, he hovered his finger above the green button.

_It was now or never._

He pressed the button and the phone rang three times before a familiar voice answered the call.

"Hello?"

Another sob escaped his mouth, but there was a small smile on his face.

"Oh my god, baby, please don't cry," his lover said immediately, attempting to comfort him further, only for Byeongkwan to cry even harder.

"Seyoonie? Is that really you?" Byeongkwan asked uncertainly in between sobs.

"Of course, baby. I've been waiting for you, you know? What made you take so long?" Seyoon huffed in displeasure, like a small child, and for the first time in a while, Byeongkwan laughed heartily.

"I'm sorry... It's just that... I..." He started, but he was cut off.

"It's okay, I understand. I'm just glad that you laughed," Seyoon replied and Byeongkwan felt himself smiling gently.

After a few moments of silence, Byeongkwan sighed deeply, his heart feeling heavy.

"Happy anniversary, Seyoonie," Byeongkwan whispered gently and Seyoon simply laughed. Byeongkwan could imagine his lover's silly smile, the way those lips would be curled up and the way his eyes were twinkling.

"Happy anniversary, Kwan," Seyoon replied back.

Byeongkwan looked up at the clock on wall, which indicated that the five minutes he was given for the call was almost up.

"Hey, Seyoon?" Byeongkwan said, fingers playing with the hem of his - which was not really his, it was Seyoon's - shirt.

"Yes, baby?" Seyoon responded back.

"I miss you lots," he smiled, a tear starting to run down his cheek.

"I miss you too, love."

"I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

"Happy Anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary, babe."

"We'll see each other again?"

"We'll definitely see each other again, Byeongkwannie," Seyoon assured as the call automatically disconnected.

The sound of the disconnect tone filled the room as Byeongkwan began to cry, this time with a smile gracing his lips and his heart lighter than before.

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god the (istg it was small) angsty part of my wowson heart apologizes once again


End file.
